falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Леонард Боярский
Леонард Боярский ( ) — один из идейных вдохновителей и разработчиков сеттинга Fallout в целом и первой игры Fallout в частности. Биография После окончания колледжа Art Center College of Design в 1992 году Леонард работал фрилансером. Позднее он нанялся в Interplay Entertainment в качестве художника, где продвинулся до ведущего дизайнера проекта игры Stonekeep. После неё он стал ведущим дизайнером/арт-директором GURPS-проекта, который позднее трансформировался в Fallout. Вместе с другими разработчиками — Джейсоном Андерсоном, Тимом Кейном, Скоттом Кэмпбеллом и Крисом Тейлором он создал сеттинг игры. После подготовки дизайна Fallout 2 Леонард, вместе с Кейном и Андерсоном, покинул компанию, чтобы основать Troika Games. После закрытия студии Troika, Боярский начал работать в Blizzard Entertainment в качестве ведущего дизайнера миров Diablo III с 2006 по 2016 года. С 2016 года работает в Obsidian Entertainment. Заметки * Именно Леонард ответственен за концовку Fallout, где Выходца из Убежища изгоняют в пустыню. * Также его идеей был альтернативный флаг США, состоящий из 14 звезд, и тринадцать суперштатов, входящих в США. * В память о Леонарде разработчики оставили в Fallout 2 упоминание о его тёзке. * Согласно escapist от 21.07.2009, спустя год после выхода Fallout 3, насчёт Псины и Леонарда высказался Тим Кейн (эти высказывания ранее где-либо не были опубликованы): * Некоторые моменты работы Боярского в Interplay описаны в [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]]. * Известно, что после удаления «Потрошителей» Леонард пытался адаптировать Могильник под регуляторов. В то же время он дал задание программисту Джесси Хейнигу на исправление Святилища. Решив снизить градус опасности из-за близости отсутствующих в игре Потрошителей, Леонард изменил принципы регуляторов, сделав их более авторитарными и подлыми по отношению к остальным. Однако вместе с Хейнигом не успел переделать большинство реплик других сопряжённых персонажей, чтобы полностью передать обстановку в городеПравка Джесси Хейнига на Nukapedia[[Библия Fallout 9#Интервью: 13 вопросов Джессу Хейнигу|Библия Fallout 9]] * Предоставил иллюстрации для руководства по игре''Manual FO1-compressed.pdf''. * Леон упоминается на рекламном плакате фильма ужасов, к которому Джейсон Андерсон и Тим Кейн также имеет отношение. * Шэрон Шеллман рассказала, что изображение дикаря в силовом шлеме на фоне буровой установки было сделано Леонардом перед тем, как он покинул Interplay[https://www.nma-fallout.com/gallery/photos/early-fallout-2-cover-concept.2511/ NMA]: «''This was an early concept drawing the Leonard was working on just before we left Interplay a a Fallout2 boxcover''». Примечательно, что изображение того же дикаря, только уже на дороге, было добавлено в качестве загрузочного экрана. * Во вступительный ролик Леонард хотел добавить композицию, сильно напоминавшую We'll Meet Again, однако команда испытывала трудности с этим. Гэри Платнер предложил песню The Ink Spots «''I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire», однако ''Interplay на момент разработки видео не имела разрешения использовать песню. В конечном счёте была поддержана идея Платнера об использовании композиции «''Maybe» от той же группы. После того, как песня была добавлена во вступление, Боярский допустил её в концовкиСсылка: ''I knew I wanted a haunting song for the intro. I didn't know where it came from. Years later I remember, Oh, that's the end of Dr. Strangelove where they're playing We'll Meet Again while bombs are dropping. That's what I was trying to evoke. We were trying to find a song but didn't have any ideas. Gary Platner, an artist, came in one day and said, "I just heard this song that we have to use." It was I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire, by the Ink Spots. We couldn't get the rights to that, so we ended up using another of their songs. Fortunately their songs all sound virtually identical. That's no exaggeration: If you listen to their songs, they all sound the same. We ended up with Maybe, which was a stroke of luck. We used it because it sounded like I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire, but it also had what I felt was a haunting sound. Years later I saw the trailer for Blade Runner, and they used I Don’t Want to Set The World On Fire. I vaguely remember seeing that as a kid and thinking it was pretty cool. Maybe it was really cool because the lyrics of the song could be interpreted as the world is going to miss him when he's gone, so it's an ode to the world that's gone, but it turns out to be an ode from the player saying that to the people in the vault: "You're going to miss me when I'm gone." We hadn't worked out the ending at the point we chose that song. It just all fell into place.Интервью К. Тейлора на Vault13.net от 27.02.2001. «''Who picked the theme for Fallout? That 1940s blues/jazz music really set the theme for the game. It was a great choice for the game, that 1940s music. Gary Platner, artist''». * Изначально скульптурами будущих «говорящих голов» занимался Боярский. Его первой работой стала голова Джейкорена, после чего Леонард поручил работу над остальными головами С. РоденхайзеруИнтервью С. Роденхайзера: Fury title (god awful game) and Leonard Boyarski came by to the sculpture studio to try his hand at doing a little sculpture. He actually sculpted the first Fallout head--the overseer. Должности Игры Fallout * Fallout — художник-постановщик, ведущий художник, создатель оригинального дизайна игры, сценарист * Fallout 2 — разработчик дизайна сеттинга, сценарист, создатель графики оригинальной игры Другие проекты * Castles II: Siege & Conquest (1992) * Unnatural Selection (1993) * Stonekeep (1995) * Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura (2001) * Vampire: The Masquerade — Bloodlines (2004) * Diablo III (2012) * The Outer Worlds (2019) Цитаты Fallout * * * * * * * * Прочее Галерея Концепт-арт Fallout, работы Боярского Leather concept.jpg|Кожаная броня Morbid.jpg|Док Морбид Morpheus.png|Морфеус Overseer.png|Смотритель Убежища 13 Ambulance.jpg|Амбулаторная машина Iface.png|Детали интерфейса If2.png|Интерфейс PIPBoy.jpg|Волт-Бой Концепт-арт Fallout 2, работы Боярского Tribal PA helmet.jpg|Ранний вариант загрузочного экрана, сделанная Леоном Fo2 Concept of Leonard.jpg|Версия картины, переданная Шэрон Шеллман Прочее Ripper.jpg|Фильм Т. Кейна «Rippres!» — в главных ролях: Джейсон Андерсон и Леонард Боярский Ссылки * Сайт Л. Боярского * Профиль Л. Боярского на No Mutants Allowed * Профиль Л. Боярского на rpgcodex Примечания en:Leonard Boyarsky uk:Леонард Боярський Категория:Разработчики Fallout Категория:Разработчики Fallout 2